


The Feeling I've Been Waiting On

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott has beef with a 7 year old, Eliott: I nearly threw hands at a 7yr old, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, basically crack, because author is on it, my attempt at it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliott and Lucas are forced to babysit Eliott's niece. Lucas doesn't mind. Eliott, however, can't help but feel nervous for the sake of his sanity.





	The Feeling I've Been Waiting On

Eliott's lunch date with Lucas had so far been amazing, until it was interrupted by his elder sister urgently asking him to babysit little Lucy for them.

As Eliott drives Lucas and himself to her house, his sister Eloise explains the gist of the situation: she and her wife had gotten a call from the adoption agency and needed to get to their new baby urgently, but there was no one to watch Lucy for them before her dance recital at the school tonight.

Lucas doesn't mind. He says this much as he tries to cheer Eliott up from the disappointment of a failed date. It had been difficult for them to meet up with each other lately, what with their different class schedules and Eliott's new job at the local cafe.

"It's not just our date, Lucas, that kid hates me. Remember the last time we babysat her?" Lucas remembers quite vividly. Lucy had straight up informed Eliott that he had a giant head on a giant body. 

"How can a 7 year old hate you? She probably doesn't even know that Santa isn't real."

"Easy for you to say! She loves you. She ignores me every time I try to talk to her." Eliott thinks for a moment before continuing, "maybe she's intimidated by me."

Lucas snickers. "You? Intimidating? Have you seen yourself? The moment you open your mouth people know you're a huge dork."

The older boy isn't offended, but he does punch Lucas lightly on the arm. "I can be intimidating when I want to be. We would've been dating much sooner if you weren't so scared of me." Lucas doesn't even try to suppress his eyeroll.

As they reach Eloise's door, Lucas can feel the nervousness radiating off of Eliott's frame. "Eli come on, don't tell me you're afraid of a 7 year old child who does ballet?"

"Kids are scary," Eliott says as he rings the doorbell, "and ballet is even scarier. I'm imagining myself going into battle."

xxx

As Eliott kisses Eloise and her partner Yvette goodbye, he feels rather than hear Lucy's running steps towards them. He braces himself.

"Uncle Lucas! You're here!" she screams excitedly as she jumps into Lucas' arms. That had been expected. It was given knowledge that Lucy would like sweet loving Lucas more than Eliott. He doesn't really blame her.

"Lucy! How's my girl doing?" Lucas picks her up and twirls her around and she giggles, thrilled. Eliott hides a scoff. What a flirt.

Lucy finally spots Eliott hanging around awkwardly. Eliott swears he sees her happy expression drop. "Hello Uncle Eliott," she says politely.

"Hey Lucy. Ready for today's recital?"

Lucy gets down from Lucas' arms. "Yeah! I just need to practise my twirls." She turns to Lucas. "Would you help me, pretty please?"

Lucas laughs awkwardly at her earnest expression. "I'm not too good at those. Maybe you can practise more and I'll see them later?" Lucy shrugs and runs off into her room.

The couple move into the kitchen to make lunch. "That wasn't so bad I think. At least she didn't insult my head again." Eliott says, as he cuts up some apples.

"Should we make some sandwiches too? I'm still hungry for lunch," says Lucas. 

Eliott nods. As they get to work, Eliott relishes in the domesticity of it all. Taking care of a kid, making lunch for her. Before he can stop himself, he slips out, "Our kid would totally love my bacon blueberries."

Lucas blushes a deep red, and Eliott loves him. "No way. Our kid would have my sense of taste. A totally normal sense of taste."

Eliott barks out a laugh. "Oh yeah? Well, she'll have my sense of style."

"What's wrong with mine?!" Lucas says indignantly. 

Eliott gives him a look. "I'm surprised on days you _don't_ wear your romance hoodie."

"Don't insult my hoodie. You love it just as much as I do. I have officially revoked your rights to wear my hoodie." 

Before Eliott can retort, Lucy comes in the kitchen to ask for food. "The sandwiches look great Uncle Lucas."

"Oh, um, thanks sweetheart. They're for you!"

Lucy turns a huge shade of red at being called sweetheart, a shade not different from Lucas a few moments ago.

Oh. 

Eliott finally gets it.

Lucy has a crush on Lucas. On his boyfriend. His 7 year old niece has a crush on his boyfriend of 4 years. Eliott mentally facepalms. How could he not have recognized her signals? 

Just to make sure, and definitely not spite a 7 year old child, Eliott grabs Lucas' face and kisses him square on the mouth. When he looks back at Lucy, he feels a chill run down his spine. She's glaring at him like she's ready to destroy his life. Eliott steps back from Lucas immediately. He is _not_ afraid of a child, he just doesn't like confrontation, he tells himself that much as he moves back.

When she leaves, Lucas looks at him with utter fondness like Eliott is an idiot but Lucas loves him for it. Eliott won't lie when he says he still gets butterflies when Lucas looks at him like that. Or when Lucas just looks at him, if he's being honest.

"What was that for? You're trying to make a kid jealous?" says Lucas.

"Jealous? So you KNEW she had a crush on you?" 

"Of course I did. It was pretty obvious, and kind of flattering. Wait, don't tell me you didn't notice, Mr. I'm-the-King-of-Romance?"

"But I am the king of romance!" he says incredulously. Eliott vaguely recognizes that he sounds like a child, but this is important. It's a matter of identity.

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Come on, King-of-pretentiousness, let's get you some food."

xxx

As a round of applause is given for the contestant on stage, Eliott turns to Lucas, his expression grim. "We're both thinking it but I'm just gonna say it. Lucy's dance is not up to the standard of what we just saw."

"Eliott, you can't just say that about your niece," says Lucas scornfully.

"She's my niece, that's why I can say it. I'm gonna get her out of there. Save her from embarrassment." He starts to get up. "Also I just want to go home and nap."

Lucas suppresses his fifth eye roll of the day and pulls his boyfriend back down. "Look it already sucks that her parents aren't gonna be there for her big day, believe me, that stuff hurts. We're gonna support your niece on this, whether she can dance or not." he says with a finality. 

Eliott's shoulders slump. He really doesn't want to be in a stuffy school auditorium with a bunch of overworked parents. He can make a list of a hundred other things he'd rather be doing, boyfriend included.

He's about to say as much, but he's interrupted (maybe by god's grace, he's pretty sure his boyfriend would punch him if he complained again) by a teacher. "Excuse me, are you here to watch Lucy's dance performance? She's having a bit of trouble. She says she doesn't want to dance anymore."

"Oh the poor thing," Eliott says sympathetically to the teacher. Without missing a beat he turns to Lucas and says, "You get the kid, I'll get the car." Lucas feels his eye twitch.

"Oh no wait!" she gestures with placating hands. "It would really help build up her self esteem if she does this. She's usually such a shy kid. It would be great if you talked to her," says the teacher.

"You know she stinks right?" says Eliott.

"And I think it should be you," she says pointedly towards Lucas.

Eliott sighs before standing up reluctantly. "I'll talk to her. She probably just misses her parents."

Lucas looks up at his boyfriend in surprise. "Are you sure? I thought you said you didn't want to be here."

"Well yeah, but it's Lucy. She's still my niece." He pauses, before saying truthfully, "I also just want to get into her good books."

Lucas smiles and squeezes his hands reassuredly. Eliott can still feel his hands tingle as he walks towards the back stage.

xxx

Two contestants later, and there's still no sign of Lucy, or Eliott for that matter. Lucas feels himself getting worried. Maybe Lucy finally got her revenge on Eliott, he thinks, before shaking the foolish thought out of his mind. 

He's about to go search for the two of them, when Lucy finally walks up nervously on stage. She looks incredibly tiny on such a large platform. Like it's her against the rest of the world. 

Lucy looks around towards the back of the stage and makes a hand gesture, like she's calling someone up to the stage. And to Lucas' and all the parents surprise, Eliott walks up and stands awkwardly  
next to her.

The music starts up, and Lucy bows towards the audience. To everyone's surprise, so does Eliott. Lucy starts to perform a complicated set of twirls and Eliott, with his long limbs and awkward stance, follows her every move.  
_He's dancing with her. Dancing!_ Lucas thinks giddily.

Eliott performs a rather impressive jump with Lucy, and Lucas hides his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter. The other parents are wooing and shouting cheers of encouragement. Lucas brings out his phone to record the whole thing.

As Lucas watches Eliott do the piroutte, he feels the happiness burst out from every pore. 

Lucas knows that he needs to get used to this feeling even after 4 years. Like he could fall in love with Eliott every single day for every stupid thing he did.

xxx

Not surprisingly, Lucy loses on account of having a helping hand. But she does get third place for quote _making that mother at the back actually wake up_.

Eliott treats the three of them to some ice cream afterwards. They're currently standing at an ice cream stand, a bunch of parents also feeding their kids. Lucas hasn't yet stopped talking about how proud he is of Eliott. It's making Eliott feel shy, as if it was _his_ competition.

Lucas gives him a few sticky kisses. "What happened anyway?" he asks. Eliott fixes his hold on Lucy, who's currently sat on his back, watching a couple of pigeons on the sidewalk have an impressive fight over some rice. A bunch of parents are around feeding their kids ice cream too.

"We talked, and I realized it wasn't just her parents not being there, she was scared she was getting replaced by a new baby brother. So when I asked her what I could do to make her go up there, she said she wanted a partner." Eliott sighs when he feels Lucy's ice cream melt into his hair. "I bribed her with 50 bucks but she wouldn't budge."

Lucas grins and can't help but kiss his man a few times more. "I still can't believe you, a 23 year old, danced to ballet in front of a bunch of parents."

"Well Lucy did promise me she would stop putting rocks in my bag now. Besides, I am quite the natural dancer," Eliott says cockily and wiggles his eyebrows. "It's a talent only few can have. I know all the tips and tricks of ballet."

"Eliott you took four dance lessons when you were 6," Lucas deadpanns. 

"Same thing though."

"You literally said 6 year old you couldn't handle the stress."

"You're point being? Just admit you're jealous I can do the plié."

"No you can't, you don't even know what that means!"

"Sweetheart this body didn't just come around magically," he says and gestures towards himself. Lucas snorts at him derisively. "That body isn't getting any attention tonight until it stops being an idiot." he replies.

"You know I can hear you guys?" says Lucy. She's already finished her ice cream and is staring at Lucas with heart eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what were we talking about?" asks Eliott challengingly.

"You're talking about SEX!" 

They both speedwalk away from the ice cream stand like their life depends on it.

xxx

After they've tucked Lucy into bed, both giving her a goodnight kiss on the forehead, they move to the kitchen to make tea. As the water boils, Lucas pulls Eliott towards him to give a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Eliott asks dazedly. Lucas puts his arms around him and smiles fondly. 

"You. You're amazing you know that?"

Maybe because it's the quietness of the evening, the domesticity of putting a child to bed, of making tea after a long day, that Eliott doesn't give a smart reply. He simply smiles back and pushes his forehead against Lucas'. "I'm happy." Maybe Lucas is feeling exactly what Eliott feels right now.

"Ah yeah?"

"Yeah," they're whispering to each other now. "I'm happy you're here with me right now."

Lucas hides his face into Eliott's chest, and they stay like that for a while, slowly swaying to the soft music in the background. Eliott has never been so content.

He can't wait until this becomes his daily life with Lucas. He knows they'll get there soon, having each other to themselves 24/7 instead of just the days they are free, because loving Lucas has been the easiest thing he's ever done.

He just can't wait until Lucas becomes his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant even write ahaha but i saw this episode of modern family and wanted to give an attempt :) hope you liked it <3


End file.
